Bella's New Boobies
by MobBob
Summary: Bella gets a boob job and shows it off to Alice.


**A/N: Inspired by Be Obscene's avatar.**

Alice was in awe of Bella's chest. "Wow, those are incredible. I didn't know you got a boob job."

"They were a Christmas present," said Bella. "Well technically they were for my birthday, but I figured it would work better if I got them over winter break."

"Well that look fantastic." Alice was practically drooling over Bella.

"Thanks," said Bella.

"Are they still tender?" said Alice.

"No, they're fine," said Bella. "Are you trying to ask if you can touch them?"

"Maybe," said Alice playfully.

"Well go ahead." Bella took off her shirt, exposing her bra. "I think you're the first person to see them since I took off the bandages."

"Yay me," said Alice.

"Would you like to unhook my bra for me?" said Bella. "I'm lazy."

"Okay." Alice began to reach around Bella.

"It unhooks from the front," said Bella. "It's easier that way."

"Oooh," said Alice. "Someone's a slut."

"Says the person who's trying to feel me up," said Bella.

"I'm just curious," said Alice as she unhooked Bella's bra. "I've never touched fake boobs before. I just want to try them out."

"Well tell me what you think," said Bella.

Bella's breasts were huge, easily DDs. They were also very perky, to the point that Alice swore that they violated the laws of gravity. Alice gingerly touched them. "Bella, these feel...they almost feel real."

"They should, considering how much they cost," said Bella.

"How did your dad afford these on a sheriff's salary?" said Alice.

"Some guy who works for the city misplaced a few thousand dollars for my dad," said Bella. "No one will notice it for another five years."

"Well these were worth every penny," said Alice.

"I know right?" said Bella.

"This might be a weird question, but do you have any feeling there?" said Alice.

"No," said Bella.

"So you can't feel thus?" Alice brushed her fingers over Bella's nipples.

Bella shook her head. "Nope."

"How about now?" Alice began pinching Bella's left nipple.

"Not at all," said Bella.

"What about this?" Alice flicked Bella's nipples.

"Are you doing something?" said Bella.

"So there's no feeling in your boobs?" Alice started to fondle Bella's nipples.

"The doctor said I'd have absolutely no feeling for a few months," said Bella.

"Then why are your nipples hard right now?" Alice licked Bella's right nipple.

"Well...the doctor said that...uh." Bella blushed. "I had the surgery a few months ago."

Alice smiled. "Don't worry, I understand."

"You do?" said Bella.

"Yeah." Alice kept licking Bella. "You like this right?"

"To be perfectly honest," said Bella. "Yes."

Alice stopped licking. "Well before I continue, I need you to do something."

"What?" said Bella.

"Return the favor." Alice took off her shirt and plopped herself down on Bella's bed.

"Okay." Bella stared at Alice. "So you don't wear a bra?"

"Never," said Alice. "I like to let them hang free."

"Awesome," said Bella.

Bella began to suck on Alice's nipples until they were hard. Alice let out a light moan. Bella's hands worked their way down between Alice's legs and began massaging her clit. Alice cupped Bella's breasts and played with her nipples. Bella took her other hand and started playing with herself. Alice started writhing with pleasure. Bella rested two fingers below Alice's waist and slowly moved them down lower. Alice could feel them on her slit. Bella then shoved her fingers inside Alice. Alice squirmed as Bella moved in and out of her. Bella took her other hand out of herself and started flicking Alice's nipples. Soon, Alice's heart was racing and she felt as if she was going to pass out. She arched her back and moaned as she came.

"Oh my god!" gasped Alice. She groaned as she collapsed on Bella's bed.

"I'm not finished yet," said Bella.

"Fine." Alice slid her fingers between Bella's legs and Bella began to squeal.

After about a minute, Bella came. "Oh, that was good. I should get my boobs done more often."

"They're big enough," said Alice. "Though mine could use some work."

"Yours are fine," said Bella.

"Thanks," said Alice. "Hey, do you want to do it again?"

"D'uh," said Bella.


End file.
